Divine Conduit
The powers of the kineticist are known to those in power among the heavens, and the gods are quite aware of such unique powers. On rare occasions, some benevolent deities will bless their most virtuous members with powers unheard of among their brethren. While some do not answer the call, those that do are made champions of virtue among their element, wielding the power of the exalted in their every blast. Only the most pure of kineticists can bear such a responsibility, standing out among others as an example to all those who witness them. Alignment A divine conduit must be good-aligned. If a divine conduit’s alignment changes from this, they can no longer gain kineticist levels and lose all supernatural and spell-like abilities granted through class features until their alignment is returned to an acceptable one. Aura of Good (Ex) A divine conduit gains an aura of good as a paladin of their kineticist level, and their kinetic blasts have the good descriptor added to their auras (even if the blast doesn’t deal good damage). Kinetic Smite (Sp) At 1st level, the divine conduit gains kinetic smite as a bonus utility wild talent. This replaces the 1st-level infusion. Divine Defense (Su) At 2nd level, the divine conduit gains the adamant faith defense wild talent. They can select their primary element for the expanded defense wild talent. This replaces elemental defense. Holy Healing (Sp) At 2nd level, a divine conduit gains kinetic healer as a bonus utility wild talent, ignoring its prerequisites. A divine conduit cannot force their target to accept burn for their kinetic healer. They can use kinetic healer on themselves as a swift action. A divine conduit always calculates the amount of this healing as though they possessed a physical simple blast, regardless of what simple blast they possess. This replaces the 2nd-level utility wild talent. Fearless Defender (Su) At 4th level, a divine conduit becomes immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of them gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This replaces the 4th-level utility wild talent. Empowering Aura (Su) At 10th level, whenever a divine conduit uses a spell-like utility wild talent that affects themselves with a duration longer than 1 round (such as wings of air), they can choose to have it also affect a number of allies equal to their Constitution modifier within 30 feet of themselves for 1 round per kineticist level they possess (or for the normal duration of the wild talent, if it is shorter). This replaces the 10th-level utility wild talent. = Divine Conduit Wild Talents = KINETIC SMITE 'Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''1; '''Burn '''1 '''Prerequisite(s) '''divine conduit 1st As a swift action, choose one creature within 60 feet; you are treated as having selected that creature as the target of smite evil as per the paladin class feature. You can add 1/2 of your Constitution modifier in place of your Charisma modifier to determine attack bonuses and deflection bonuses to AC from your smite. ADAMANT FAITH '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''defense (Su); '''Level '--; 'Burn '''0 '''Prerequisite(s) '''divine conduit 2nd Your body is suffused with raw divine power. You gain DR 1/evil. This DR increases by 1 for every 2 kineticist levels you possess beyond 2nd. By accepting 1 point of burn, you can increase the DR by 1 until the next time your burn is removed, to a maximum DR equal to your kineticist level. Whenever you accept burn while using a wild talent, the energy surging through you spills into your adjacent allies, granting them DR against evil equal to your own for 1 round. You can dismiss and restore this effect as an immediate action. DIVINE MOUNT '''Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''4; '''Burn '''0 '''Prerequisite(s) '''divine conduit 8th You gain the ability to conjure a mount, as per the ''phantom steed spell. This steed is composed of raw elemental power and divine energy, and treats your kineticist level as your caster level, although it cannot be dispelled. You can accept 1 point of burn to increase the mount’s hit points to 1/2 of your maximum total until it is dismissed. If your divine mount is destroyed, you cannot use this utility wild talent for 1 week.